


Cat People

by ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: Kyungsoo, como um bom apaixonado, precisava se declarar de algum jeito. Mas, pelo visto, fazer uma serenata não era a melhor das ideias, ainda mais quando não se sabia tocar instrumento algum.Com o concurso de bandas para a arrecadação de verba da faculdade se aproximando, Kyungsoo entra como vocalista da banda Pinkmans. Que por sinal, tinha como baixista o cara que ele mais detestava, o antipático Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Something

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!! Estejam preparades para uma Kaisoo bem clichêzinha, e com um leve love x hate.

Lamentavelmente, Kyungsoo era o tipo de cara que se apaixonava muito facilmente. Só que dessa vez, tinha sido pior do que todas as outras vezes que ele tinha caído de amores por um estranho. Dessa vez, ele se apaixonou por um calouro que no primeiro dia de aula do novo semestre, perguntou onde ficava o auditório. 

E não, ele não gostava nem um pouco ser assim.

— Se ele olhar pra cá, você acha que eu tento seduzir com uma piscadinha, ou só saio correndo como sempre? — perguntou, quase imitando um suricate na procura do calouro.

— Nenhuma das duas opções parece muito boa, principalmente a primeira, porque tem muitas chances de dar bem errado. Se bem que a segunda é bem pior… — Yixing, seu melhor amigo e o único nas aulas de bioestatística, respondeu. — É, tentar seduzir parece ótimo!

A troca de salas era o melhor momento para os alunos trocarem rápidas fofocas e, se tivessem sorte, dar uma rápida paquerada no meio do caminho para a próxima aula. Kyungsoo, no entanto, usava esses minutos para ficar de olho no cara que ele estava afim há meses, Kim Minseok, o calouro bonito de medicina. 

— Mas e se na hora que eu for piscar, ficar parecendo que tem um cisco no meu olho e ele me achar estranho? — questionou novamente. — Não quero que ele me ache estranho.

— Isso é impossível, Soo — ironizou. — Ele já deve te achar estranho desde aquele dia que você ficou andando pelos quatro cantos da faculdade com a camiseta ao contrário. Não se preocupe.

— Falando isso você esperava me tranquilizar? — Depois de tanto tempo juntos, devia saber que ele não era a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos. 

— Eu estou tentando dizer que só isso não vai fazer ele ficar de quatro por você. Tem que fazer algo diferente se quiser chamar a atenção dele.

A maioria dos alunos estavam terminando de entrar em suas respectivas salas, então eles tiveram que fazer o mesmo. A aula de bioestatística era a pior, justamente por ser a matéria que precisavam dividir a sala com o pessoal entediante de economia.

— Soo, olha! — Yixing o puxou para fora da sala novamente, apontando o dedo para o fim do corredor. — Seu namorado!

Influenciado pelo tom convincente, ele realmente procurou por alguém no corredor. Encostado em uma pilastra estava Kim Jongin, o aluno de Letras. Jongin era conhecido como um dos piores caras da faculdade em questão de relacionamento, ou melhor dizendo, o cara era um completo galinha.

— Prefiro a morte. 

— Mas ele é gostoso, vai.

— Sabe quem mais era gostoso na época da faculdade? Ted Bundy.

— Essa comparação não foi nada legal — voltou a olhar Jongin. — E ele nem tem cara de serial killer. 

— Eu acho que deveríamos ir pra sala.

Quase que se arrastando para dentro da sala, Kyungsoo e Yixing sentaram preguiçosamente nas últimas cadeiras, mais especificamente, nas que ficavam perto das janelas no canto direito da sala. Precisavam de privacidade para discutir sobre como o Do faria para conseguir conquistar o calouro, e também, as janelas davam uma boa visão do campus. Quem sabe se por coincidência o Kim passasse por lá.

— Voltando para o calouro. Você tem que fazer algo marcante — Yixing continuou, fazendo o possível para sua voz sair no tom mais baixo que ele conseguia falar. — Algo que ele nunca vá esquecer. Quem sabe daqui uns anos vocês não tenham uma bela história de amor para contar pros seus filhos.

— Não pode ser mais um pouquinho mais específico? 

Com uma seriedade incomum, o Zhang pegou seu caderno e começou a escrever. Pela empolgação, Kyungsoo quase achou que o chinês estava escrevendo em um Death Note ou algo do tipo. Esse fora o único anime que ele teve paciência para terminar, e o sorriso do amigo estava tão bizarro que ele jurou ver um pouquinho do Light Yagami nele ao escrever. E com esse mesmo sorriso, Yixing virou o caderno na direção do Do, que precisou forçar um pouco a visão para conseguir ler a letra quase ilegível de tão torta. 

Ao lado de um pequeno desenho de uma carinha feliz e um pinto cor de rosa, estava escrito: "Descobre a banda favorita dele e faz uma serenata romântica". Ao ler tal absurdo, Kyungsoo automaticamente fez uma careta.

— Endoidou? — questionou, se segurando pra não dar um tapa no braço de Yixing. — Serenata com o quê? Não sei tocar porra nenhuma.

— Você tem um violão! — disse um tanto quanto alto demais, levando uma baita cotovelada de Kyungsoo.

A professora que antes estava explicando o assunto da aula, parou de falar na mesma hora para poder lançar o famoso olhar repreensivo. O olhar que fazia o chinês ter calafrios e, quando cochilava na aula, ter os piores tipos de pesadelos. 

— Estamos em uma aula de música, senhor Zhang? — questionou enquanto cruzava os braços.

— Me desculpa, professora. Vou calar a boca agora mesmo! — Juntou as mãos em uma espécie de oração para reforçar o que havia dito.

Sem responder, a mulher revirou os olhos e voltou a explicar o que estava sendo mostrado nos slides. Desde os tempos do ensino fundamental, para Yixing, as aulas com slides eram conhecidas como: "aula pra tirar uma soneca enquanto ouço Lana Del Rey". Ele acreditava fielmente que todos os alunos deveriam fazer o mesmo que ele, só não faziam por medo. 

— Então — chegando bem perto de Kyungsoo, ele continuou. —, você tem aquele violão guardado no seu quarto há anos, já tá na hora de usar. 

— Não vou fazer uma serenata nem fodendo. Obrigado, Xing, mas eu vou pensar em algo que eu consiga fazer.

O Zhang deu de ombros. Continuando a fingir que a aula não estava acontecendo, colocou a touca do moletom na cabeça e os fones de ouvido. Do Kyungsoo era o tipo de cara com personalidade forte, inflexível e que raramente mudava de opinião. Yixing sabia disso como ninguém, mas ele não aceitaria um "não" tão facilmente, ainda mais com a ideia genial que teve. 

Levantando agitado, pegou novamente a caneta e o caderno, escrevendo mais um último recado para o amigo. Ao terminar, cutucou o braço de Kyungsoo, indicando com a cabeça a pequena frase no caderno. Dessa vez, esse dizia: "Eu sei quem pode te ensinar a tocar em uma semana. Confia no teu amigo preferido, bebê! Tá comigo, tá com Deus!".

Tomando a caneta da mão de Yixing, ele escreveu ao lado do recado anterior: "Acho que a professora adoraria saber o quão interessado você está na matéria dela. Devo dizer que você quer fazer uma pergunta? Posso perguntar também se ela sabe tocar violão, quem sabe". 

O sorriso sapeca do Zhang desapareceu instantaneamente.

— Nunca mais tento te ajudar, seu monstro — cochichou antes de deitar a cabeça na carteira, bem na direção oposta na qual o Do estava. 

Kyungsoo estava acostumado com o drama, e com as ideias absurdas vindas do melhor amigo. Passou a pensar duas vezes antes de seguir um conselho dele depois do incidente com o pó descolorante. 

Há cinco meses atrás Yixing havia dito que sonhou com o Do de cabelo platinado, e que ele nunca tinha estado mais bonito do que esteve no sonho. E como uma pessoa facilmente influenciável, Kyungsoo achou uma ótima ideia descolorir o cabelo em casa com a ajuda de um tutorial na internet. Foi assim que ele acabou precisando raspar a cabeça, e como vingança, raspou metade uma das sobrancelhas do Zhang durante uma madrugada fria.

Depois de uns meses, as coisas melhoraram. A sobrancelha cresceu novamente e Kyungsoo ficou bem feliz de cabelo curto. Era mais fácil e rápido de cuidar. 

[...]

Indo para casa, Kyungsoo passou a pensar nas bobagens que aconteceram durante o dia. A sugestão da tal serenata parecia ficar ainda mais insana conforme ele pensava, e ele estava pensando demais nela. Enquanto Yixing dormia na aula de bioestatística, ponderou firmemente em pegar uma tesoura e cortar umas mechinhas do cabelo do amigo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Parecia um ato muito maldoso, e também, ele tinha esquecido a tesoura em casa. 

Sentado no ponto de ônibus com seus fones de ouvido no volume mais alto, lembrou-se pela milésima vez da ideia maluca sobre uma possível serenata. Coincidentemente, começou a tocar "Something", dos Beatles. A música que ele sempre sonhou em poder usar para uma possível declaração, parecendo uma espécie de indireta do destino contra ele. Para ser sincero, a serenata não era uma má ideia, mas ele sabia que seria impossível aprender em poucos dias a tocar violão. Queria se declarar logo, e não há daqui seis meses. 

Mas será que era tão impossível assim? Ele tinha o violão, uma enorme força de vontade e um Minseok solteiro. Quando mais novo, conseguiu aprender alguns acordes pela internet, o suficiente para aprender a tocar "Black" do Pearl Jam, não parecia ser tão difícil quanto todos diziam ser. 

Se ele quisesse mesmo se esforçar e fazer isso, não haveria como ser impossível.

— Xing — chamou pelo amigo que estava encolhido no outro canto do ponto de ônibus. Iam embora juntos todos os dias, mas por conta do incidente na aula de bioestatística, Yixing resolveu que iria o ignorar pelo resto do dia. — Xing, eu já te pedi desculpa.

— Tô de fone, não ouço nada do que você diz — Se encolheu ainda mais no banco.

— Então como você sabia que eu estava falando com você? — perguntou segurando o riso. 

— Vai encher o saco do amor da sua vida, vai. Não quero conversar com gente que não sabe ser gentil com os amigos. 

Kyungsoo suspirou, se levantou e sentou bem ao lado do amigo, não poupando nem um centímetro de distância. 

— Eu vou fazer a serenata — falou. — Você disse que ele vai gostar, então não tem porquê não tentar. 

— Vai?! — Em segundos, todo o desânimo do Zhang desapareceu. Virou-se para Kyungsoo para ter certeza que não era nenhum tipo de brincadeira ou pegadinha. — Não tá falando isso só pra me agradar, né?

Adorava ver Yixing feliz, por mais que isso pudesse significar um provável fracasso com o calouro, não tinha nada a perder. Caso desse certo, ele teria uma grande história de amor para contar, e caso desse errado, ele teria uma história engraçada para contar. 

— Se você estiver falando sério que existe algum tipo de anjo que possa me ensinar a tocar violão em pouco tempo… 

— E existe! — afirmou animado. — Porra, Soo, eu fico muito feliz que você vai parar de ser um covarde e vai finalmente se declarar pro calouro!

— Eu comecei a gostar dele faz dois meses, e eu não sou covar-

— Vou falar com o Chanyeol hoje mesmo! — Pelo estado de euforia que estava, sequer notou que cortou a fala do amigo. — E eu já até sei o que você pode oferecer em troca!

Nomes e rostos não eram coisas que o Do guardava com facilidade em sua memória. Não lembrava nem da metade dos nomes de todos os professores, quem dirá se lembrar de um cara com o nome de Chanyeol. 

No final da avenida, o ônibus de Yixing estava vindo a toda velocidade. Ele não sabia como o motorista nunca capotou aquele automóvel, na verdade, ele não sabia nem como o motorista ainda tinha licença para dirigir. Chegando em casa vivo, pelo menos, já estava bom para ele. 

— Chegando em casa eu te mando mensagem explicando como você vai falar com o Chanyeol — O chinês falou antes de se levantar para sinalizar para o ônibus. — Finalmente o CD da Katy Perry vai servir pra algo.

Kyungsoo não entendeu o que a Katy Perry tinha a ver com a conversa, então só acenou para o amigo que estava entrando no perigoso automóvel, recebendo um beijinho flutuante como resposta. Continuou observando o ônibus desaparecer pela avenida, sem antes, como de costume, quase atropelar uma velinha no meio do caminho.

Esperando pelo seu próprio ônibus, colocou os fones que tocavam calmamente "Strawberry Fields Forever". A música que ele usou para gravar seu primeiro cover para a conta secreta que tinha no Instagram. Ninguém sabia disso, além do poster dos Beatles que ficava na parede de seu quarto. Não era um canal grande, ele nunca mostrava o rosto e só postava os vídeos para matar o tempo quando estava entediado. 

E como em toda boa quarta feira, ele precisava se apressar para chegar em casa e gravar o cover dessa semana, é claro, só por diversão. Portanto, ficou cantarolando "Yesterday" pelo resto do caminho para casa. 

[...]

Três dias depois, o sol estava quente, mas não escaldante, ótimo para dar um passeio no parque ou pedalar de mãos dadas por aí. Apesar do clima agradável, o universitário estava sozinho em um dos bancos do campus com um violão antigo no colo, e com um CD autografado da Katy Perry enfiado na mochila. Chanyeol tinha mandado uma mensagem, há cerca de meia hora atrás, avisando que estava quase chegando para dar a primeira aula para ele. As mãos de Kyungsoo estavam suadas tanto pelo calor, quanto pelo nervosismo. Seria sua primeira vez falando pessoalmente com o Park, não sabia o que esperar. 

Foi Yixing quem armou tudo. Certa vez, com o intuito de ajudar a faculdade a comprar novos bebedouros, ele comprou alguns bilhetes para uma rifa de dois CDs autografados, dados por uma aluna de bom coração e de família rica. O Zhang gostava de falar que comprou os bilhetes para, de fato, ajudar a faculdade, mas a verdade era totalmente diferente. Ele comprou por um dos prêmios ser o CD "Born To Die", da Lana Del Rey a ser sorteado mas, infelizmente, acabou ganhando o "Prism" da Katy Perry. A cantora menos favorita, logo depois da Billy Eilish. 

Por mais antissocial que o chinês fosse, seu conhecimento sobre os alunos da faculdade conseguia ser maior do que o do próprio curso, na maioria das vezes. Descobriu Chanyeol assim, caçando no Instagram os perfis dos alunos, procurando por alguém que soubesse tocar violão e, para dar uma incrementada nas informar, procurou também os gostos pessoais dessas pessoas. Pois, quando a encontrasse, poderia saber a forma correta de oferecer um "pagamento". 

Stalkeando o Park, não foi difícil saber das coisas das quais gostava. Os posters da Ariana Grande, Katy Perry e Taylor Swift pregados no quarto dele, o denunciavam. E com isso, bem, agora ele tinha a faca e o queijo em mãos.

Esperando o Chanyeol chegar, Kyungsoo arriscou tocar as poucas notas que ainda lembrava de "Black" _._ Primeiro tentou, se sua memória estivesse mesmo certa, o Mi menor da introdução da música. Sentiu os dedos latejarem, e a falange do indicador dar uma leve quebrada quando apertou a segunda corda. Nenhum som saiu, apenas um barulho oco. Não tocava há anos, e não lembrava de ser tão difícil e dolorido assim. 

Largou a palheta no colo e massageou os dedos doloridos, suspirou e passou os olhos pelo campus tentando achar seu professor em meio aos alunos. E para sua felicidade, viu um cara alto de cabelos loiros e meio cumpridos correndo afobado pela grama. Assim como nas fotos, o Do não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia ser realmente bonito. O mullet era um corte extremamente ultrapassado, mas ficava estranhamente bem no rapaz. 

— Kyungsoo, não é? — O loiro perguntou ofegante. Queria ter certeza de que não correu feito um louco na direção do cara errado. 

— Sim, sou eu — respondeu, um tanto quanto preocupado com o estado de Chanyeol. — Você quer um pouco de água? Eu tenho uma garrafa térmica aqui comigo.

O Park negou com a cabeça como resposta, sentando-se ao lado dele e respirando fundo por um tempo. Kyungsoo não sabia ao certo se deveria falar algo, ou só ficar esperando até que Chanyeol parasse de ofegar feito um cachorro com sede em pleno verão. Ficou encarando os próprios pés, nervoso, esperando o rapaz se recuperar. 

O loiro continuou a respirar fundo, e quando que a respiração começou a voltar ao normal, após ter usado a bombinha que tirou do bolso da calça jeans, suspirou uma última vez para enfim falar com o Do.

— Trouxe a parada? 

— Que parada? — rebateu assustado. Estava com um CD na mochila, e não com um pacote de metanfetamina para ser chamado de _parada_. Se alguém dentro do território da faculdade escutasse, as probabilidades de interpretar a conversa da maneira errada, eram gigantescas. — Tá falando da Katy Perry? 

— Do que mais eu estaria falando? Deixa eu ver se é mesmo verdade o que o seu amigo me prometeu — falou enquanto estendia a mão na direção do mais baixo, que por sua vez, com todo o cuidado do mundo pegou o CD e colocou na palma aberta de Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tinha certeza sobre a autenticidade do produto, entretanto, passou a ficar nervoso ao ver o quão assíduo o Park parecia enquanto o analisava. Nunca se sabe, vai que alguém passou por ali e, sem que ele percebesse, trocou o CD original por um falso? Paranóias desse tipo sempre passavam pela cabeça do Do.

— Vejamos… — Analisou cuidadosamente o objeto, antes de gastar algumas horas do seu dia para ensinar um cara estranho a tocar violão. — Certo, parece ser mesmo um Prism original e autografado. Sendo assim, vamos começar a aula!

Prontamente, Kyungsoo entregou o violão nas mãos — grandes até demais — do loiro e recebeu uma breve aula explicando as partes do violão. Ao menos disso ele se lembrava, contudo, resolveu não interrompê-lo. No fim das contas, a explicação fora de grande ajuda, pois percebeu que havia se esquecido de ter esquecido o nome das cordas. 

— Então é o seguinte — Depois de ter nomeado cada parte do violão e ter tocado o início da música, ele bebeu um grande gole de água da garrafa térmica e continuou: — Vou te ensinar a versão simplificada de "Something", tudo bem? 

— Tudo bem! — concordou animado. 

Pegou o violão das mãos do Park, esperando as ordens. Estava se sentindo com dez anos outra vez, mas para ser ainda mais específico, se sentiu como se estivesse na primeira aula de violão que fora em um centro cultural do bairro. 

No final da primeira aula, e com o primeiro calo no dedão, ele desistiu de vez. Até porque ele tinha pedido para os pais um piano de aniversário, e não a droga de um violão. _"Um piano não me traria tanta dor e sofrimento"_ , foi a última frase dele antes de largar, dramaticamente, o violão esquecido em cima do guarda roupa.

Jamais sequer cogitou que pegaria naquela máquina de tortura outra vez, e menos ainda usá-lo para impressionar um calouro de medicina. Estava mesmo no fundo do poço.

— Como eu estava dizendo quando toquei pra você, essa é a versão simplificada — Chanyeol disse. — Começa pelo _Fá_ maior, depois _Mi_ _B_ mol maior — Para exemplificar melhor, ele passou a posicionar cada um dos dedos do Do. — _Sol_ com baixo — Posicionou outra vez, ganhando um sorriso simpático de Kyungsoo, que estava fingindo entender alguma coisa. — E por fim, _Dó_ maior. Pegou tudo?

— Peguei — mentiu. — E isso é a música toda, né?!

— A música toda? — O Park riu. — Kyungsoo, esses são os primeiros cinco segundos da música.

Kyungsoo acompanhou a risada. Mas acompanhou por puro nervosismo. 

— Então tá, vamos fazer o seguinte — Kyungsoo notou que o loiro gostava de ensinar, visto a tom calmo que usava para ensinar. — Vou tocar o começo de Something para você ver, e aproveita para me acompanhar cantando, ok?

— Ok! — concordou, ainda um pouco envergonhado.

— Certo. Um, dos três… — anunciou antes de começar a introdução, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o Do, indicando que ele deveria começar a cantar. 

— _Something in the way he moves_ — tomou a liberdade de adaptar a letra especialmente para Minseok. — _Attracts me like no other lover._

Ao decorrer da música, Chanyeol se viu preso na doce e melodiosa voz de Kyungsoo. A maneira como ele cantava, harmonizava perfeitamente com o ritmo calmo e romântico da música. Se já não estivesse apaixonado por outra cara, cairia de amores ali mesmo por Do Kyungsoo. A voz dele era perfeita para ser o vocalista dos Pinkmans.

Inicialmente, tocaria só o começo da música para depois dar continuidade a aula. Entretanto, não teve coragem de interrompê-lo, precisava escutar até o quanto fosse possível. E aos poucos, a música terminou, fazendo o loiro ter certeza de que ele era o cara certo para qual deveria ser encarregado pelo posto de vocalista de sua banda. 

— Acho que prestei bastante atenção nos seus dedos — Kyungsoo disse. — Com um pouco de prática, eu acho que consigo aprender. 

— Kyungsoo, já pensou em fazer parte de uma banda? — perguntou direto. Caso ele recusasse, seria obrigado a fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu. 

A pergunta, com toda a certeza, pegou o Do completamente de surpresa. Em sua infância, é claro, sempre sonhou ser o quinto beatle ou o próximo Paul McCartney. No entanto, como ele sempre dizia, era apenas um sonho de infância. Ficou tão chocado, ao ponto de não saber como responder. 

Percebendo a reação negativa, Chanyeol percebeu que precisava falar mais alguma coisa se realmente quisesse ter o rapaz nos Pinkmans. Não estava mais suportando ficar sem um vocalista.

— Olha, eu te prometo que vai ser legal! Nós dos Pinkmans somos pessoas fáceis de lidar, nos damos bem com qualquer um — a expressão confusa do mais baixo estava o deixando desesperado. Perder Kyungsoo estava fora de cogitação. — E também, nós precisamos de um vocalista para participar do concurso. 

O concurso da faculdade, no caso. A crise econômica afetou todos os setores, e a faculdade deles não ficou de fora. Por conta disso, o comitê decidiu fazer todo o tipo de evento para a arrecadação de verba e, entre eles, estava o concurso de bandas dos alunos. O prêmio para a banda vencedora da maior quantidade de meses do semestre — visto que cada mês haveria uma banda vencedora, para no fim somar o número de vitórias e determinar um vencedor geral —, seria a isenção de seis meses da mensalidade.

O evento seria feito uma vez por mês durante um semestre. Tempo o suficiente para Kyungsoo realizar o sonho de infância e logo fingir que tudo não passou de uma alucinação coletiva. Poderia ser o Paul McCartney coreano, por bem, cerca de seis meses. Mas era o suficiente para ter uma história para contar aos filhos.

— Quem mais está na banda? — questionou curioso. Se fosse mesmo topar, precisava saber se não era um bando de estranhos, como os caras do curso de economia.

— Então você vai participar?! 

— Eu não tenho certeza ainda, antes eu gostaria de saber com quem vou precisar conviver nesses meses. 

— Ah sim... — coçou a nuca. — Nós somos em quatro, ou melhor, em cinco se você topar. — Se ajeitou no banco de madeira, para poder olhar bem para os olhos de Kyungsoo enquanto falava. Essa era uma das táticas pessoais de persuasão que ele aprendeu no Youtube. — Eu sou o baterista. O Jongdae, é o tecladista… E, ah, eu posso mostrar as fotos deles se você quiser. 

— Eu aceito, por favor. 

Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de nenhum Jongdae em toda a sua vida, então não podia recusar. Vai que ele era de Economia. Não queria se arriscar tanto. 

Sem hesitar, Chanyeol tirou o celular do bolso e tateou com rapidez a tela do celular, inclinando-o na direção do Do.

— Esse da direita é o Jongdae. Ele é um cara legal, bem tranquilo e acha que é um dos caras do Daft Punk 

Kyungsoo se sentiu aliviado. Jongdae não era mais um aluno de Economia.

— O da esquerda é o Baekhyun. Ele é o guitarrista e é meio que emo também, mas eu juro que tem um bom coração — explicou, demorando um pouco para encontrar a foto do último cara. — E esse é o Jongin, o nosso baixista.

Não. Não era possível que a droga do destino estava pregando uma peça nele. O galinha metido a cult do curso de Letras estava naquela banda. 

Sempre o via pelos corredores, exibindo milhares de camisas diferentes do David Bowie, Queen e The Smiths. O sorriso convencido e o olhar debochado estampavam o rosto do estudante. Às vezes, ou melhor, quase todas as vezes que via Jongin, parecia que o sol desaparecia nas nuvens e as flores murchavam. 

— Tá tudo bem? — O Park perguntou. 

Virar o novo Paul McCartney, ou não aturar Jongin? Valia mesmo a pena se arriscar tanto? Jongin criava chifres quando anoitecia e por isso ele nunca o viu após as cinco da tarde? Ele não tinha certeza de nada. 

— Sim, está tudo bem — aquiesceu. — Que dia posso começar a ensaiar com vocês?

Kim Jongin não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Isso até onde sabia, na verdade. Mas sim, valia a pena se arriscar. 


	2. Don't stop me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podem ver, eu não sou uma pessoa muito boa com prazos. Por conta disso, os capítulos serão postados de duas em duas semanas.  
> Boa leitura <3

Os dedos já calejados de Kyungsoo, estavam extremamente doloridos. Ele havia passado a tarde inteira tentando tirar o começo de "Something" no violão, mas a única coisa que saía era o mesmo som oco. Aprender a tocar gaita parecia ser bem mais promissor. 

Diferente dos fins de semana, ele não estava na casa dele, mas sim no dormitório da faculdade. Tudo era muito barulhento o tempo todo, cheio de pessoas indo transitando pelos corredores, conversando alto e rindo. O som do violão não faria diferente em meio a tantos dormitórios. Contudo, não havia sequer a possibilidade de gravar seus covers pelo mesmo motivo.

Frustrado, soltou um longo suspiro e largou o violão ao lado da cama, se jogando nela logo em seguida.

— Acho que seu eu insistir nisso, os meus dedos vão acabar se desintegrando — disse observando a coloração arroxeada das pontas dos dedos. — Desse jeito vou acabar me tornando o Thanos. 

Descansou a mão esquerda em cima da barriga, encarando o teto e lembrando da aula com Chanyeol. No fim das contas, acabara por não aprender nada. Apesar disso, ficou realmente admirado pela dedicação do Park para ensinar cada acorde com uma paciência invejável. Se fosse ele em seu lugar, com certeza acabaria ficando sem paciência e fingindo estar com dor intestinal só para ir embora correndo. 

Estirado na cama, olhou para o relógio de parede do _Toy_ _Story_ , dado por Yixing no dia de sua mudança para o dormitório. Nele marcava "19:30", dando a entender que Kyungsoo passou cerca de uma hora e meia praticando cinco segundos de música. Ele estava esgotado. E como um bom jovem sensato e responsável, a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer seria: tomar um banho, jantar e ir domir. Mas ele iria mesmo tratar o próprio corpo da maneira saudável que merecia? Não. 

Kyungsoo levantou, pronto para tomar um banho e, diferente do planejado, começar a se arrumar para sair. Iria para o único que lugar onde ninguém o acharia, o karaokê Poppin, que ficava a duas quadras de lá. O Poppin ficava bem perto, então caminhar não seria incômodo algum. 

Pegou a carteira, calçou os sapatos e saiu do dormitório. Já tinha em mente o horário do toque de recolher, então não poderia ficar mais de duas horas fora da faculdade. E de fato, ele não pretendia passar muito tempo no Poppin, pois se ele extrapolasse o horário, acabaria dormindo no banco do pátio. Os tios da segurança, como ele gostava infantilmente de chamar, não davam mole para alunos espertinhos que fingiam não saber do toque de recolher. Da última vez que perdeu o horário, tentou ir para o quarto pulando a janela e, obviamente, acabou com o dedão do pé quebrado. Mas agora, sendo membro de uma banda, precisava ficar inteiro para participar dos ensaios regularmente. 

Caminhou pelo campus com os fones de ouvido no volume mais baixo, apenas no caso de algum conhecido aparecer e querer colocar o papo em dia, e então ele poder usar alguma desculpa sobre estar distraído. Uma tática que na maioria das vezes conseguia ser bastante eficiente. 

O caminho para o portão principal da universidade Hanyang não era muito extenso. Sinceramente, ele gostava de andar por lá e observar os alunos, tanto que usou essa oportunidade para ver se encontrava algum integrante dos Pinkmans no caminho. Além de Jongin, obviamente. 

Jongin era um cara fácil de encontrar, justamente pelo fato do veterano estar frequentemente jogado debaixo de alguma árvore do pátio com a cara enfiada enfiada em um livro que, na maioria das vezes, era um dos os clássicos da comunidade cult. Não que Kyungsoo ficasse o observando ao ponto de saber disso, entretanto, a presença dele é algo difícil de não se notar. Afinal, toda hora tinha alguém suspirando por Jongin pelos arredores do campus.

E aquele dia não foi diferente dos outros, o estudante de Letras estava no pátio mas, diferente do habitual, ele não estava com um livro no colo ou seduzindo uma pobre alma pronta para o abate. Jongin estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, saindo tranquilamente de Hanyang. Nesse momento, Kyungsoo implorou aos céus para que o veterano não estivesse indo para o mesmo lugar que ele.

— A vida não seria tão filha da puta comigo — resmungou.

Aumentou o volume dos fones para aliviar a tensão, deixando "Kashmir" do Led Zeppelin quase machucar seus tímpanos pela altura. A música, no entanto, terminou assim que ele chegou na esquina da rua do Poppin, como em uma estranha coincidência. 

E se tratando de coincidência, Kyungsoo tinha uma tremenda, ou melhor, uma espantosa má sorte nessas ocasiões.

Como naquela vez em que ele estava no ensino médio e a professora de geografia pediu para ele pegar uma vassoura no armário de limpeza, e quando ele abriu a porta, viu os professores de química e matemática dando uns bons amassos. Ou daquela vez em que ele passou horas chamando a filha pequena de uma de suas primas de Haneul, sendo que o nome da criança era Hayun. Na verdade, não foi bem uma coincidência, mas era algo que ele nunca parou de sentir vergonha.

Tirou os fones de ouvido e enfiou tudo no bolso da calça, sem se preocupar com os fios que formariam nós praticamente impossíveis de serem desenrolados. Parou no meio do caminho, ao lado da pequena cabine de fotos que sempre passava bons minutos tirando as fotos mais vergonhas possíveis com Yixing. Não que ele precisasse se preocupar com isso agora, havia uma preocupação muito maior vindo em sua direção. Kim Minseok, calouro de medicina e o culpado por fazer as costas do Do suarem pela surpresa. O calouro não estava desacompanhado, havia mais duas garotas e um cara conversando animadamente com eles. 

Os pés dele nem se moviam do lugar.

A rua era bem comprida, mas desde que vira que Minseok estava vindo em sua direção, o percurso parecia cada vez menor. Sabia que, com toda a certeza, ele estava apenas indo na direção oposta e não ao seu encontro, porém, a cada passo, o estômago de Kyungsoo fervia em nervosismo. Conseguiu ouvir, ainda que mentalmente, a voz de Yixing soar em câmera lenta dentro de sua cabeça, dizendo: _"Lança uma piscadinha pra ele. O Calouro vai gamar em dois segundos!"_ e depois _"Em hipótese alguma, não corra!"_. 

— Não quero ser chato, mas essa rua é bem estreita — uma voz conhecida disse as costas de Kyungsoo. — Vai acabar engarrafando a calçada

Assustado pela abordagem, ele precisou se esforçar para não soltar um grito agudo. Virou-se para trás e viu quem estava com a mão apoiada em seu seus ombros. Quem estava falando consigo, de braços cruzados e pose irritada, era ninguém menos do que Kim Jongin. 

A vida era sim uma filha da puta, e muito.

— Foi mal, eu não percebi — falou, dando espaço para o Kim passar. 

— Tá tudo bem, nem todo mundo sabe viver em sociedade — respondeu, dando um sorriso falso. — Você é o novo integrante da banda, não é? Seu nome é Myungsoo! Eu acho...

_Desagradável._

— Aham. — Não estava mais prestando atenção. Não demoraria até Minseok o alcançar.

— Prazer, meu nome é Kim Jongin. — Estendeu a mão. — Seu novo colega de banda, e o melhor baixista dos Pinkmans.

A voz de Minseok estava ficando mais alta, dando a entender que ele estava chegando mais perto. Kyungsoo entrou em pânico. Começou a olhar ao redor, procurando um buraco qualquer para se esconder. Arriscou dar uma breve olhadinha para trás e, para piorar, o grupo do calouro estava atravessando a rua. Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a mão de Jongin e o arrastou para a pequena cabine de fotos.

Era isso, ou ele teria saído correndo. 

— Calma, calma. Nós mal nos conhecemos e você já está me arrastando pra um cantinho escuro? Eu não sou fácil, sabia?!

Por mais que estivesse escutando tudo o que Jongin dizia, estava mais ocupado olhando pela fresta da cortina da cabine, para se certificar que o calouro já tinha passado por eles. E que de preferência, estivessem bem longe. 

— Tá se escondendo de alguém? — Jongin perguntou, abrindo com cuidado o outro canto da cortina e colocando os olhos para fora da cabine. — Uma nova espécie de zumbis, ou um agiota, talvez?

— O quê?! — olhou para Jongin, indignado pelos absurdos ditos em um péssimo momento. — Não! Sai daí! 

De imediato, ele obedeceu. 

Kyungsoo continuou sua tarefa de espionagem, até ter certeza de que Minseok estava em uma distância segura para sair e não parecer um completo estranho psicótico. Aos poucos, seus músculos foram relaxando, completamente aliviado. Bem, isso antes de se lembrar que tinha um outro problema para resolver. E esse problema, por sinal, estava absurdamente perto.

— Pra você, eu prometo que não vou cobrar nada — Sem nenhum tipo de vergonha, Jongin sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Kyungsoo: — Contanto que seja rápido. 

Sentir todos os pelos da nuca arrepiarem foi inevitável. Virou-se com o coração disparado, encontrando o veterano ignorando todas as normas sobre espaço pessoal. 

— Eu tenho um spray de pimenta bem forte do meu bolso — disse autoritário, mesmo que a única coisa em seu bolso fosse um chiclete de morango e a carteira. — Posso te deixar cego se eu quiser.

— Ei, relaxa! — respondeu, mais uma vez obedecendo a ordem do Do e coçando a nuca por impulso. Estranhamente, Kyungsoo tinha uma certa postura que o fazia inconscientemente querer obedecer. — Estou falando das fotos. Te deixo ficar com todas elas se tirarmos rápido. 

Durante longos segundos, encarou Jongin, completamente incrédulo pela tremenda cara de pau. 

— Não, eu passo. — Abriu a cortina com força, fazendo os olhos de ambos arderem levemente pela iluminação exagerada da rua. — Desculpa por ter te arrastado aqui, mas eu preciso ir embora.

Jongin parecia meio caolho tentando contar a ardência nos olhos, mas fazendo de tudo para manter uma pose descolada enquanto apoiava um braço na parede da cabine e deixava o outro na cintura.

— Você tem certeza? Eu realmente não me importo de tirar uma foto contigo. Podemos deixar esse momento bizarro registrado para todo o sempre.

— Obrigado por não se importar em tirar uma foto comigo — riu com sarcasmo, dando passos curtos para sair logo daquela situação e enfiar a cara no travesseiro a noite toda. —, e por querer gravar esse momento, mas não. E mais uma vez, me desculpe por ter feito você perder seu tempo. 

— Tudo bem, não se preocupa com isso. — Acenou para Kyungsoo que, aos olhos dele, parecia louco para ir embora. — Te vejo no ensaio amanhã, Myungsoo?

— Hm, sim. É claro — _Ele não vai parar de falar?,_ pensou. — E aliás, meu nome é Kyungsoo. 

Começou a andar rapidamente, sem esperar que o veterano dissesse algo. Já tinha passado vergonha demais por hora. Só de pensar que a partir do dia seguinte teria que ver Jongin frequentemente, o fazia querer ir para a rodoviária mais próxima, pegar um ônibus para o fim do mundo e nunca mais voltar. Mas ele não podia, precisava do diploma e para isso, ele precisava dos Pinkmans.

[...]

— Acelera o carro e nós fingimos que, sei lá, tudo isso foi um surto coletivo. 

O entardecer da noite de quinta feira estava lindo. O céu estava em belos tons de laranja e rosa, transmitindo a sensação de conforto para quem parasse para observar a vista. Kyungsoo, no entanto, não estava com cabeça para apreciar a beleza do mundo. Ele, na verdade, estava segurando firmemente com as duas mãos naquele objeto do carro, carinhosamente, denominado de Puta Que Pariu, e se recusando a largá-lo. 

— Não vai ser tão ruim, confia em mim.

O carro dos pais de Yixing estava estacionado no endereço que Chanyeol havia enviado no dia anterior por mensagem, em um dos bairros mais bonitos da cidade. Um dos quais ele nunca tinha ido por interesse próprio.

Passaram um bom tempo procurando a casa, e quando finalmente a encontraram, custaram a acreditar que era o endereço correto. A residência de muros altos e largos, não condizia com a situação de um cara que precisava de um mero prêmio do concurso de bandas. Com essa casa, ele poderia facilmente ser filho do dono da faculdade.

— Você tem certeza que o endereço tá certo? — perguntou, desacreditado pelo tamanho da casa.

— Sim, é esse mesmo — Yixing trouxe o celular mais perto do amigo, para que ele conferir também o endereço. — Kyungsoo, dá pra ouvir daqui os sons da bateria e da guitarra, não tem como não ser a casa dele. Cai fora do meu carro. 

— Mas esse carro é dos seus pais — Adorava irritar o amigo, mas na verdade, só estava falando para ganhar tempo e coragem para entrar.

Não tinha comentado com ninguém sobre o incidente de ontem. Não teve coragem de contar para o Zhang, e ainda não sabia se iria conseguir olhar para Jongin outra vez. Passou a ter uma percepção bem pior do Kim depois da noite anterior.

— Manda uma mensagem avisando que você chegou — respondeu paciente. — E sai logo do carro.

Kyungsoo deu uma última olhada da casa antes de se virar para o Zhang e aquiescer. Pegou o celular do bolso, desbloqueou e fingiu digitar. _Se ninguém responder, não vou participar do ensaio,_ pensou ingênuo.

— A mensagem não chegou pra ele, Xing — disse com cinismo. — Uma pena, não?

— Eu não sou cego, e muito menos idiota. — Apontou para a casa de Chanyeol, fazendo o Do olhar e arregalar os olhos ao ver o garoto loiro de mullet parado no portão. — O Chanyeol tá te esperando no portão, então entra naquela merda e aja como se você fosse o Adam Levine.

Como uma criança birrenta, ele soltou preguiçosamente o Puta Que Pariu, pegou sua mochila e desceu do carro. 

— Eu nem gosto dessa banda ruim de casamento — resmungou para Yixing antes de fechar a porta. 

Colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar na direção da casa. Chanyeol, diferente da última vez, estava usando roupas que não pareciam ser do mesmo estilo das quais usava da faculdade. Eram roupas coloridas e, usando uma maneira mais delicada de se expressar, um tanto quanto excêntricas. Com estampas quadriculadas, listradas e coloridas. Se sentiu, de certa forma, intimidado pelo estilo e sorriso do Park.

— Boa noite — Sem saber muito bem o que dizer, deu outro sorriso para Chanyeol.

— Kyungsoo! — cumprimentou guardando o celular no bolso, e agindo como se fossem amigos há décadas, abraçou forte o Do. — Ainda bem que você chegou, eu não estava mais aguentando o Baekhyun fazendo os solos chatos dele.

Sua personalidade tímida o fazia querer morrer nessas situações. E para piorar, essa característica parecia estar dez mil vezes pior naquele dia. 

Com um braço estirado ao redor da cabeça de Kyungsoo, o baterista o levou para dentro da casa, fechando o portão com força. Fez uma breve inspeção com os olhos pelo local, e de fato, era uma casa invejável. Ao lado da garagem havia uma pequena rampa que levava para a parte descoberta da residência, junto a uma bela piscina. Fora inevitável não pensar em uma possível festa naquela piscina.

— O nosso vocalista chegou! — Chanyeol anunciou em alto e bom som.

Os caras do teclado e guitarra, pararam de tocar seus instrumentos respectivamente, deixando um silêncio desconfortável pairar pelo ambiente. Contudo, estava faltando mais alguém na garagem. Ao ver isso, Kyungsoo sentiu o peso que pendia em seus ombros se esvair aos poucos. Não estava preparado para outro encontro tão cedo.

— Por que ninguém me avisou que tinham encontrado um vocalista?! — A pessoa a quebrar o silêncio, se a memória fraca do Do estivesse correta, fora Jongdae. O cara que gosta de Daft Punk.

— O Chan avisou faz dias — o de cabelos pretos e desfiados respondeu, logo voltando a prestar atenção na guitarra em seu colo. — A culpa não é nossa se você não lê as mensagens importantes do grupo.

A aparência caricata não o deixou esquecer o nome do guitarrista. Pelo delineado forte nos olhos, camiseta The Cure e piercing no lábio inferior, com certeza, era o Baekhyun. Com aquela aparência, seria fácil dizer que ele estava pronto para tocar em um show a qualquer momento. 

— A culpa não é minha se metade das coisas que mandam no grupo são desnecessárias — Jongdae respondeu exaltado, esbarrando na bateria e derrubando as baquetas que estavam em um dos pratos ao ir na direção do guitarrista. — Como as fotos de plantas que o Jongin manda todo dia, e você com os seus áudios tocando as mesmas músicas do Paramore.

Para Chanyeol, o dia estava normal, com as mesmas intrigas infantis de sempre e um emo discutindo com alguém. Mas ao perceber a expressão desgostosa no rosto do vocalista, tentou tranquilizá-lo:

— Eu juro que eles são legais — disse baixinho, para que Kyungsoo fosse o único a escutar. 

— Eles parecem legais — sorriu tentando parecer simpático.

Era a típica situação que ocorre diariamente quando se ri, mas na verdade já se passaram milhares de estratégias de como sair correndo sem ser percebido ou tachado como doido varrido. Entretanto, estava achando a discussão engraçada, de certa forma. 

Bem, isso até escutar _aquela_ voz, e sentir o peso cair novamente sobre seus ombros. 

— A rinha de galo começou e ninguém me chamou? — O baixista saiu de dentro da casa, aparentemente com grande dificuldade para subir o zíper da calça, pois confiava subindo e descendo as mãos despreocupado. Contudo, quando levantou a cabeça seus olhos foram direcionados para Kyungsoo, um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do baixista. — Kyungsoo! Fico feliz que o agiota não tenha te sequestrado no meio do caminho. 

Como se toda a situação já não estivesse maluca, para piorar, o vocalista começou a se sentir um pobre carneiro perto de um lobo. E um lobo terrivelmente perigoso por saber de coisas demais. Além de não saber manter a boca calada.

— Obrigado por pensar tanto em mim ao ponto de se preocupar com isso — ironizou. 

Jongin riu sem vontade. 

— Puta merda! Kyungsoo, quer que eu chame a polícia ou algo assim? — o baterista perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. — Cara, agiotas são muito perigosos!

— Está tudo bem, Chanyeol — Se desvencilhou do braço do Park, desconfortável com a situação. — Se for chamar a polícia, chama pra esse maluco no seu quintal. 

Trocando xingamentos mentais, Jongin e Kyungsoo poderiam enforcar um ao outro se pudesse. E infelizmente, não era o tipo bom de enforcamento. 

— Cara, é sério. Está tudo bem? — O loiro perguntou outra vez. 

— Eu estou só enchendo o saco dele, Chanyeol. Relaxa — Jongin explicou como se não fosse grande coisa. 

_Ele é sempre inconveniente?_

Na noite anterior, quando já tinha chego em casa e repassado em sua cabeça tudo o que aconteceu de novo e de novo, percebeu que Jongin não devia ser um cara tão ruim como acreditava. Afinal, ele tinha meio que o ajudado a se esconder do Minseok, ainda que sem essa intenção. Mas na verdade, ele estava errado. O Jongin que estava em sua frente, era o verdadeiro Jongin de sempre.

— Certo, o Jongin é estranho e a terra é redonda — Conectando a guitarra no amplificador, Baekhyun cortou o clima bizarro entre os dois integrantes. — Mas precisamos ensaiar antes que o pai do Chanyeol chegue e comece a querer fazer a gente tocar as músicas velhas dele. 

— Não sabia que depois de escutar tantas músicas ruins, o seus neurônios ainda funcionavam — Jongdae provocou enquanto voltava para a frente do teclado. 

Sem saber muito o que fazer, o vocalista caminhou sem jeito na direção do microfone cinza que estava no pedestal centralizado no meio da garagem. Nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções, nem de ficar rodeado de pessoas nas quais não tinha intimidade, e muito menos quando uma delas conseguia deixar tudo pior. 

Os outros integrantes também começaram a se preparar com seus respectivos instrumentos. Enquanto isso, sem ter o que fazer, repassou as letras das músicas mentalmente. Se o vídeo que viu no YouTube estivesse correto, estava com as cordas vocais devidamente aquecidas e prontas para ensaiar a noite toda. 

Depois da primeira aula que teve com Chanyeol e de ter aceitado entrar para os Pinkmans, na mesma noite o baterista mandou o repertório do primeiro show. Como constavam nas regras da faculdade, os participantes tinham o limite de três músicas por banda, sendo assim, eles escolheram o Queen para estrear o primeiro show. Para começarem chamando a atenção do público, a primeira música escolhida foi "Don't stop me now", depois "Killer Queen", e por último a música que ele cantaria com Baekhyun, "Under Pressure". Ficou extremamente grato por serem músicas que ele já conhecia, portanto, o idioma estrangeiro não iria o atrapalhar. 

Não precisava perguntar para saber que a última música escolhida tinha um dedo do baixista. _Essa camiseta deve estar criando pernas de tanto que ele usa,_ pensou, lembrando de todas as vezes que viu o veterano usando a mesma camiseta do Bowie nos arredores da faculdade.

— Antes de começarmos, eu quero falar uma coisa — Chanyeol bateu uma baqueta na outra, pedindo atenção — A voz do Kyungsoo é uma das mais bonitas que eu já ouvi, então não ousem errar. Já decoramos isso há dias e agora só precisamos ensaiar com o Kyungsoo.

— Você já deu cantadas melhores, Chan — fingindo afinar o baixo, o Kim debochou. 

Se o objetivo do baixista fosse deixar Kyungsoo constrangido e desconfortável o tempo todo, ele estava o fazendo com maestria. Reuniu todas as forças do universo para não encher a boca e mandar Jongin para a puta que pariu. Entretanto, apenas respirou fundo e continuou focado em não se esquecer das letras das músicas.

— E você já foi menos inconveniente — o Park respondeu, jogando uma latinha vazia de refrigerante nele, mas acertando na piscina ao fundo. — Agora cala a boca e toca essas quatro cordinhas aí. 

— Certo, vou fazer a contagem — Baekhyun anunciou. — Cinco, seis, sete, oito.. 

No início, Jongdae e Kyungsoo se embolaram algumas vezes com a introdução da música, mas com o tempo foram se acertando. Diferente do que ele havia presenciado mais cedo, o tecladista fora extremamente simpático e paciente consigo. Quando por fim fizeram a introdução corretamente, sorriram como bons amigos. 

Talvez, com o passar do tempo, todos eles realmente pudessem virar bons amigos. Jongin estava incluído também. Bom, antes ele iria precisar aprender a se portar como uma pessoa civilizada.

Baekhyun foi outra pessoa que o surpreendeu. Além de guitarrista, ele era o vocal de apoio do Do. Dono de uma bela voz, ele facilmente roubaria o posto de Kyungsoo. No entanto, a paixão inigualável dele era a guitarra, e isso conseguia ser percebida por qualquer pessoa próxima ou não do Byun. 

Durante todas as três vezes que repetiram "Don't stop me now", Jongin não proferiu uma palavra sequer. O que, sem dúvidas, serviu como um grande alívio para o vocalista. 

Ele não odiava o baixista, de forma alguma. Só achava desnecessário precisar respirar o mesmo oxigênio que ele, ou que uma espécie tão rara e curiosa estivesse fora de um zoológico. 

Exaustos após duas longas horas de ensaio, determinaram que foi tempo o suficiente para pegarem o essencial das músicas, mas não o bastante para ficarem satisfeitos. 

— Chanyeol, meus dedos vão cair se nós não pararmos de ensaiar logo — o baixista disse, colocando o instrumento apoiado na parede. — Meus dedos estão fazendo calos dentro dos calos que já estão dentro de outros calos.

— Isso nem é possível — Kyungsoo resmungou, sem perceber que o que era para ser somente um pensamento foi dito em voz alta. 

— Quer sentir os meus dedos para ter certeza? — Levantou a mão esquerda na direção do vocalista. — Eu juro que não me importo se você vier e olhar com jeitinho.

— Prefiro a morte.

A coisa mais importante que aprendeu no dia foi: Jongin tinha uma habilidade natural de dizer as piores frases de duplo sentido já ditas por alguém. Além das piadas sem graça e cantadas que fazia de tempos em tempos para a primeira vítima que estivesse mais perto. Infelizmente, a bateria de Chanyeol ficava ao lado do baixista, portanto, era quem mais sofria. 

— Isso foi estranho, então deve ser a hora de oficialmente terminar o ensaio de hoje — Com a mão apoiada na coluna, Chanyeol levantou do banco com dificuldade. — Vejo vocês aqui nesse mesmo horário no sábado. O ensaio será mais curto pra gente montar os figurinos do show. 

— Figurinos? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso. Não estava sabendo de nada sobre figurinos. 

— Sim, os figurinos — como um bom intrometido, Jongin falou. — Vai me dizer que você não tava sabendo?

Não, ninguém tinha falado de nada disso para ele. Não que ele não tivesse gostado da ideia, só queria ter ficado sabendo antes e não ter sido pego de surpresa. 

— Tem razão, eu não falei — o Park confessou. — Kyungsoo, não precisa se preocupar, são só umas roupinhas que eu faço para matar o tempo, nada de mais. 

Do lado de fora, um som de buzina assustou Kyungsoo, o fazendo colocar a mão no peito pela surpresa. Pelo barulho inconfundível da buzina, era Yixing quem estava lá fora o esperando no horário exato que tinham marcado durante a manhã. E por mais que detestasse o som estridente, ficou imensamente feliz ao ouvi-lo, pois esse era o sinal de que daria o fora de lá em poucos minutos. 

— Acho que a sua carruagem chegou, Kyungsoo — disse Chanyeol, andando na direção do portão menor para se despedir do vocalista. — Bem, te vejo sábado não é? 

— Sim, até lá — Acenou para o restante dos integrantes. — Boa noite, pessoal.

Escutou os "Boa noite" em tons preguiçosos e cansados antes de sair da casa do baterista. Estava feliz com o progresso que fizeram até então. A ansiedade para o primeiro show já começava a ferver no estômago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tivemos a primeira aparição do Jongin!! A primeira de muitas, né kkkkkk  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e dos novos personagens.


	3. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii!! Me desculpem pela demora, esse capítulo foi meio que complicadinho de escrever, mas no fim deu tudo certo!  
> Aliás, a @royalbaekh fez um trabalho incrível betando esse capítulo. Muito obrigada, meu amor ❤️  
> Boa leitura!

**[ Dia 05 de junho. Meia hora para o início do show]**

O auditório principal estava repleto de jovens e adultos barulhentos esperando o início do primeiro show do semestre. A ordem das apresentações seria decidida a partir de um sorteio, portanto os participantes precisavam ficar pontualmente preparados.

O corredor ao lado do auditório estava um completo caos. Havia músicos com seus instrumentos em todos os cantos, alunos espertinhos dando uns amassos escondidos da coordenação, além dos integrantes de todas as bandas correndo contra o tempo para se organizarem. 

A pedido de Jongdae, um dos alunos mais queridos e educados da faculdade, o diretor não hesitou em aceitar o pedido para que o Pinkmans pudessem trocar de roupa em uma das salas vazias. Conseguiram esse privilégio por serem os únicos a optarem vestir um figurino mais elaborado para o show, diferente das outras bandas. No entanto, o cara que se ofereceu para ajudá-los na preparação, tinha sumido há bons minutos sem dar qualquer sinal de vida. 

— Cadê o puto do Yixing?! — afobado ao tentar arrumar o cabelo com gel, Kyungsoo perguntou. — Ele disse estava indo buscar a regata branca e não chegou até agora!

Na correria do momento, Yixing esquecera o celular em cima da mesa, e se ele não aparecesse logo, a banda seria obrigada a subir no palco com o figurino incompleto. 

— Kyungsoo, ele tá com os bobs de cabelo também! — Baekhyun tirou rapidamente da boca o saco de plástico que estava usando para controlar a respiração, unicamente para responder o vocalista. A maioria deles não estava sabendo lidar com a pressão. — Eu tô ridículo com essa camisola, a minha reputação de emo gótico está prestes a morrer. Nunca mais serei o mesmo

— Você tá lindo, nem inventa de surtar agora — Chanyeol o repreendeu com um tapinha na nuca. — E se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão preocupado em perder uma reputação dessas. 

— Ele tem razão, Baek — o vocalista disse. — Você está lindo, não precisa se preocupar tanto.

— Não sei se confio em vocês...

O estrondo repentino da porta, por pouco não fez a sacola de plástico do guitarrista ir goela abaixo. Como a grande salvação deles, o Zhang apareceu com uma mochila nas costas, correndo desesperadamente para dentro da sala e fechando a porta com força.

— Desculpa a demora, eu tava tão nervoso que tive que parar pra mijar — explicou, abrindo a mochila e tirando o restante do figurino de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun.

Às pressas, o guitarrista logo arrancou os bobs da mão do Zhang e correu para a frente do pequeno espelho em cima da mesa para colocar os adereços estrategicamente presos no cabelo.

— Vê se leva o celular da próxima vez! Nós estávamos achando que alguém tinha te sequestrado no meio do caminho — Chanyeol disse enquanto vestia o colete de franjas.

— Me desculpa, pessoal. Prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso! 

Entre todos eles, os que estavam mais calmos eram Jongin e Jongdae. Os dois se mostraram extremamente confiantes do começo ao fim, mas diferente de Jongdae, que estava no cantinho da sala fazendo breves orações para que tudo ocorresse bem, o baixista parecia mais arrogante do que confiante. 

Usando seu devido figurino, Jongin ficou o tempo todo escorado na da porta da sala que estavam para poder conversar com as outras bandas no corredor, sem demonstrar um pingo de nervosismo ou ansiedade. E aquilo irritava profundamente Kyungsoo. Afinal, tirando ele, o Kim era amigo de todos da banda. Então por que ele não estava junto com os amigos em um momento tão importante? 

Entretanto, ele não podia se preocupar com isso. O auditório havia começado a vibrar com gritos e assobios ainda mais altos vindos do público, o show estava prestes a começar. 

Quando Baekhyun estava arrumando o último bob na cabeça, e Jongdae — que tinha feito todas as preces necessárias — ajudando a ajeitar o bracelete no braço de Kyungsoo, Jongin apareceu ofegante ao entrar correndo na sala. 

Antes dele abrir a boca, todos já tinham em mente o que aquilo podia significar. 

— Fudeu — ele disse com as mãos no joelho, tentando recuperar um pouco de ar. — Nós somos a primeira banda.

**[ Dia 29 de maio. Uma semana para o show]**

No grupo de mensagens dos Pinkmans, Chanyeol ditou o melhor horário para que eles viessem para a sua casa e começassem a montar os figurinos para o dia do show. Todos ficaram responsáveis por levar ao menos uma peça com o intuito de ajudar na organização e confecção das roupas, desde de pedaços de tecidos, até as peças de roupas comuns que iriam emprestar uns para os outros. 

Estava quase dando o horário combinado, quando Kyungsoo deixou o violão no colo do mais alto e se levantou da borda da piscina para pegar as duas latinhas de refrigerante na mesa. Ele tinha passado a tarde toda com Chanyeol em mais uma aula de violão. E aparentemente, sem nenhum progresso. 

— Eu estou começando a desconfiar que nasci sem coordenação motora — reclamou, entregando a latinha gelada para o Park. — Você acha que eu devo desistir e aprender a tocar gaita?

— Não precisa ser tão dramático. É tudo questão de prática — falou antes de abrir a latinha e tomar o refrigerante como se fosse água. Fez um som arrastado com a garganta seguido de um suspiro. — E gaitas não são românticas. 

— Depois de termos ficado duas horas com a bunda colada nesse chão, e não ter saído nada de bom desse violão, eu juro que sou capaz de fazer uma gaita ser romântica. 

Colocando a latinha vazia no chão, ele não respondeu ao comentário. Olhou para o céu azul, meio que esperando as palavras certas brotarem milagrosamente em sua cabeça. Se ele pensasse demais, acabaria desistindo de dizer. Os dois se conheciam há pouco tempo, mas Chanyeol era o tipo de cara que confiava firmemente nos próprios instintos. Sabia que seu aluno não era uma má pessoa. 

Ele acabou pensando demais. Não era o momento certo para fazer _essa_ pergunta. 

— Você vai conseguir no seu tempo, fica tranquilo — Não era o que ele queria dizer, mas também não era mentira. 

— Espero que esse meu tempo seja de no máximo duas semanas — falou soando mais sarcástico do que o esperado. — Mas então, Chanyeol, você acha que vamos nos dar bem? Digo, já que vamos praticamente fazer as nossas roupas do show.

Com o violão entre as pernas cruzadas, ele estava entretido tocando e cantarolando baixinho alguma música lenta — a qual Kyungsoo não tinha certeza, mas parecia a versão acústica de "Feel Special" do Twice — enquanto esperavam a primeira pessoa chegar.

— Eu sei costurar um pouquinho — respondeu com timidez.

— Sério?! 

— Sim, mas é só como um hobby — explicou sem tirar os dedos das cordas. — Eu passava muito tempo na casa dos meus tios, então ele e a esposa acabaram me ensinando uma coisinha ou outra.

— Caramba… Você é incrível — Levantou os dois polegares, verdadeiramente impressionado com o que ouviu. Ele não era um cara de muitos talentos, quando ao menos conseguia costurar um botão na camisa, já era um baita motivo para se gabar para Yixing no dia seguinte. — Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer? Quem sabe dirigir um trator, ou construir uma casa subterrânea igual aqueles indianos do youtube.

— Com certeza tem — parou de tocar as cordas e apoiou novamente o instrumento nas coxas. — Te ensinar a tocar violão — provocou rindo. — Aposto que é bem mais difícil do que construir uma casa.

— Você é muito babaca — respondeu bem humorado.

O barulho da campainha soou dentro da casa, não uma, mas várias vezes seguidas e irritantes, fazendo-os olhar na direção do portão. 

— Pega — Deu o violão para Kyungsoo e se levantou com dificuldade do chão. Ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição deixou as pernas de ambos dormente. — É o Jongin.

_Droga._

— Como você sabe? — perguntou apoiando as mãos nas costas para amenizar a dor, logo seguindo os passos lentos do baterista.

— O Baek e o Dae vão demorar mais um pouco — explicou, buscando as chaves no bolso da bermuda. O cansaço das pernas os fez subir a pequena rampa preguiçosamente. — Eles trabalham meio período em uma Lan House perto do centro.

— Ah, entendi.

Por que justo ele tinha que ser o primeiro a chegar? Só de pensar que passaria, provavelmente, horas escutando a voz desagradável do baixista, Kyungsoo desejou poder se teletransportar para qualquer outro lugar. E que de preferência, fosse um lugar onde Kim Jongin não existisse.

Ao menos não ficariam sozinhos. Com Chanyeol lá, o clima não ficaria tão desconfortável e pesado. Pelo menos ele esperava que fosse assim.

Preparado para aturar o protótipo de aberração da natureza, se virou para a área da piscina e esperou o baterista abrir o pequeno portão. Quis olhar para o céu azul e aproveitar os poucos segundos de calmaria que lhe restava.

— Sentiu muito a minha falta desde o último ensaio, não é? — Às costas do vocalista, a voz abafada de Jongin surgiu. Provavelmente estava dando um abraço em Chanyeol. — Está tudo bem, não precisa mais chorar no banho com saudades de mim.

Se fosse humanamente possível, Kyungsoo poderia dizer que seus olhos fizeram uma rotação de 360 graus completos.

Yixing sempre dizia que ele era dramático. E, bem, ele também nunca negou, pois sabia que era verdade; mas a última coisa que ele era nesse mundo, era convencido. Tinha aversão a essa característica em quem quer que fosse. 

— Não chorei nem quando assisti Diário de uma paixão, não se ache tanto — o loiro respondeu, se afastando do abraço e dando espaço para o amigo entrar. — O Baek e o Dae vão atrasar como sempre, mas o Kyungsoo já chegou. 

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo falado, ele suspirou levemente e se virou para dar um sorrisinho forçado. Em resposta, ganhou outro sorriso do baixista que, ele não podia afirmar, mas acreditava ser tão forçado quanto o dele.

— Oi, Kyungsoo — O sorriso ainda estava plantado no rosto dele. _Falso._ — Tudo bem? Faz tempo que você chegou?

— Oi, Jongin. Tudo bem, obrigado por perguntar — respondeu sem nenhuma animação, mais por obrigação para não ser mal educado. — Sim, eu cheguei faz tempo

— Ah é? — Lentamente, o sorriso foi desaparecendo dos lábios do baixista. — E vocês ficaram todo esse tempo fazendo o quê? 

Ele não está insinuando nada, estava? Não. Ele não transcenderia esse nível de babaquice. 

— Nada que seja do seu interesse. — Antes que saísse algum comentário sarcástico da boca do vocalista, Chanyeol puxou Jongin pelo braço e o arrastou para dentro da garagem. — Agora deixa de ser curioso e vamos montar a sua roupinha pro show. 

Observando o mais alto entre eles levando o Kim para a casa, Kyungsoo tratou de seguir os passos deles. Seria sua segunda vez entrando na casa dos Park.

Assim como parecia ser por fora, a casa era do mesmo jeito por dentro: enorme. Se Kyungsoo morasse lá, ficaria com a bunda durinha de tanto subir e descer inúmeros degraus. Por outro lado, cansaria das escadas em cerca de um mês.

Na porta de entrada, tinha um espaço entre as duas escadas, uma para subir — para a parte que ele deduziu der onde ficam os quartos — e outra para descer. Seguindo Chanyeol, eles desceram as primeiras escadas, chegando em uma área com um pequeno bar no canto direto ao lado de um conjunto de mesas e cadeiras. 

Tentou não ficar imerso em olhar cada detalhe da casa para não parecer inconveniente, mas estava sendo difícil. É impossível não encarar a espada presa na parede, ou os cavalos de madeira no balcão do bar. Apesar disso, ficou feliz por não ter sido pego de olho nessas coisas. 

Depois, desceram mais cinco degraus para chegarem na sala que ficariam. A sala tinha uma mesa de poker em um canto e dois sofás no outro. Encostados nele, estavam duas sacolas de roupa e a mochila que Kyungsoo tinha entregado para Chanyeol guardar mais cedo.

— Podem se sentar e ficar à vontade — o loiro disse afastando as sacolas com o pé para os garotos pudessem sentar. — Kyungsoo, pode colocar o seu violão em cima da mesa.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol — o mais baixo agradeceu, caminhou tímido para mesa, colocou o violão deitado nela e voltou para se sentar no sofá vermelho.

Se a bunda dele falasse, ela com certeza agradeceria por estar sentada em um sofá tão confortável depois do sufoco que passou no chão.

Por mais que tivessem dois sofás espaçosos naquela sala, Jongin escolheu se sentar no mesmo sofá que Kyungsoo. Por mais que tivessem dois lugares livres à direita do vocalista, o baixista fez questão de escolher o assento mais próximo dele. 

Novamente, o Kim provou não ter noção sobre espaço pessoal, pois o espaço entre os dois estava quase nulo. Suas pernas não se encostaram nem nada por questão de centímetros. Quase como no dia da cabine de fotos. Lembrar do imprevisto na cabine o fazia ter calafrios. 

_Sempre inconveniente._

Precisou se segurar para que seus olhos não fizessem outra rotação de 360 graus. Entretanto, sentiu um calor estranho no estômago pela proximidade. Apenas uma azia, ele preferiu pensar.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos bizarros quando Chanyeol parou na frente deles, os analisando dos pés a cabeça.

— A roupa do Kyungsoo é bem fácil de montar, já que é só a uma regata, a calça jeans e o bracelete — Começou a explicar. — Agora a sua… — Olhou para o baixista enquanto cruzava os braços. — Vai dar um trabalhinho.

— Meu corpinho vai servir como um ótimo manequim pra você. 

— Eu não tenho dúvidas disso — admitiu. — Olha, eu vou fazer xixi e já volto pra gente começar a arrumar tudo. 

Sem mais nem menos, saiu correndo para descer os cinco degraus restantes e desapareceu na porta seguinte à sala de jantar, onde Kyungsoo viu ser a cozinha quando estavam indo até a sala. 

Estava a sós com ele outra vez. Como se não bastasse o desconforto que sentia por estar sozinho com um cara que ele não tinha nenhuma intimidade, o calor de minutos atrás ressurgiu com mais intensidade. A presença do baixista o deixava se sentindo estranho, e ele não entendia o motivo. 

Jongin não parou quieto nem por um segundo desde que o dono da casa correu para o banheiro. Seja batucando os dedos, batendo os pés incessantemente no chão, mexendo o corpo de um lado para o outro ou cantarolando alguma música baixinho. _Chato._

— Hoje está fazendo bastante calor, né? — perguntou sem olhar para Kyungsoo. 

— Quê? — disse um tanto alto por impulso. Estava esperando que ambos ficassem no silêncio até Chanyeol voltar. — Ah, sim. Está.

— Eu detesto o calor, me deixa de mau humor — disse, dessa vez olhando para o Do. — O bom é que dentro da casa do Chanyeol o clima é bem fresco.

Aquiesceu sem saber saber o que responder. Afinal, que porra estava acontecendo? Ele estava… tentando puxar assunto? 

— Já sei! — Jongin praticamente pulou do sofá. Quando ele se levantou, Kyungsoo percebeu que ficou todo esse tempo prendendo a respiração. — Fala uma música que você gosta.

— Música? 

— Pode ser qualquer uma legal — Apertou o botão de ligar a televisão e pegou o controle apoiado na estante. — Mas fala logo, senão o fanboy que está no banheiro vai colocar as músicas ruins dele. 

A expectativa brilhando nos olhos mais alto deixou Kyungsoo em pânico. Desviar os olhos para as próprias mãos foi um gesto automático de autodefesa após sentir uma pontada no peito. 

— Ah… — Na cabeça dele, um "quê?!" escandaloso ecoava sem parar. Os _divertidamente_ dele tinham entrado em colapso, a melhor opção foi falar a única música do David Bowie que ele lembrava do nome. — Pode ser "Cat People" do Bowie. 

Primeiro, o baixista arqueou as sobrancelhas e contraiu os lábios para baixo. Depois, _aquele_ sorriso brotou nos lábios de Jongin novamente. 

O coração do vocalista falhou uma batida. O que ele podia fazer? O que Jongin tinha de irritante e inconveniente, tinha de atraente. Não era bem o tipo ideal de Kyungsoo, mas era impossível dizer que o baixista folgado não era bonito.

— Você também gosta do Bowie? — perguntou animado, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

— Sim — mentiu. Era mais fácil dizer que gostava de algo que ele sabia que Jongin gostava para evitar uma possível discussão desnecessária. — É o camaleão do rock.

Para ser sincero, ele conhecia só duas músicas do David Bowie. "Cat People" ele conheceu ocasionalmente por um episódio de The Office, e "Heroes" por ter tocado no final da segunda temporada de Stranger Things. 

— É bom saber que não sou o único com bom gosto musical por aqui — Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, deixando uma covinha sútil aparecer no canto da bochecha. 

Outra batida falhada. Mas não se deixou abalar e correspondeu o sorriso pela mais pura educação, nada além disso. Contudo, nunca mais poderia chamar as vítimas do Ted Bundy de burras por caírem nos encantos de um rostinho bonito.

Antes que Jongin chegasse a sentar do lado de Kyungsoo outra vez, Chanyeol apareceu correndo nas escadas, um tanto quanto afobado e tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Sei que demorei, foi mal — sorriu sem jeito. — A vontade não era só de fazer xixi.

— Relaxa — Jongin se jogou ao lado de Kyungsoo, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dele. — Nesse tempo eu fiz amizade com o Kyungsoo e descobri que ele também é fã do Bowie. 

O pobre vocalista sequer conseguia respirar. Ele estava com o coração disparado, junto com um misto de raiva e confusão. Kyungsoo estava uma completa confusão. 

— Que fofo — zombou, se apressando para começar a mexer nas sacolas de roupas. — Até colocou essa música pela milésima vez.

— Foi o Kyungsoo que escolheu — Havia um certo orgulho na fala do Kim. Apertou o Do para mais perto de si, o olhando com um grande sorriso nos lábios. — Vamos nos dar bem. 

Riu sem graça. Por mais que estivesse uma completa bagunça dentro dele, um espacinho, bem lá no fundo, estava gostando. Em contrapartida, o lado da razão no cérebro dele estava tentando avisar que aquele era o momento de ficar puto, e não o de agir como um adolescente no colegial. 

Encarar um ponto fixo no chão parecia ajudar ele a se acalmar. Até porque, não parecia ser possível colocar os olhos no baixista no estado que ele estava. 

Ele não podia continuar desse jeito. Deprimente, para ser mais específico.

— Certo — coçou a garganta, saindo dos braços de Jongin e ficando de pé perto de Chanyeol. — Eu posso ir colocando a minha roupa para ver se está tudo certo. 

— Ah, obrigado, Kyungsoo. Pelo menos você é sensato, diferente de _outras pessoas_ — A última parte foi claramente direcionada à Jongin. Ele, no entanto, parecia acostumado, pois lançou um beijinho para o Park sentado no chão. — Vou pegar a sua roupa e você pode trocar aqui mesmo, se quiser. 

— Aqui?! — O corpo dele gelou. Nunca que ele ficaria nu na frente de dois desconhecidos, muito menos na frente de Jongin. 

— Sim — o Kim se intrometeu, ainda sorrindo. Mas esse sorriso não era simpático como os outros, esse estava repleto de malícia. — O que foi? Você faz o tipo tímido? 

_Aquele_ sorriso fez as bochechas dele arderem de raiva.

— Eu?! Não. Não, é que…

— Como você é chato, Jongin — Chanyeol jogou uma pequena sacola de roupas na direção do vocalista, que pegou um pouco desajeitado. — Ele pode trocar de roupa no banheiro também. Se trocar aqui foi só uma sugestão. 

Estava agindo como um idiota. Sabia disso. Kyungsoo não era nenhum garotinho tímido. Muito pelo contrário, mostrar o corpo nunca foi algo que o incomodou, ou que ele ao menos se importava em fazer. Nenhum baixista bonito e fã do David Bowie o faria ser diferente. 

Respirou fundo e mandou, mentalmente, o cara que estava o secando para a puta que pariu.

— Não se preocupa, Chanyeol — Retribuindo o olhar de Jongin, ele começou a abrir o zíper da calça. — Eu posso trocar aqui mesmo. 

Desceu o zíper em uma lentidão desnecessária. O olhar de Jongin estava fazendo o corpo do Do ferver. A música ao fundo, que somente depois Kyungsoo saberia do nome, havia criado uma aura sexy entre eles.

Nada estava fazia sentido. E quando ele enfim percebeu, uma onda de vergonha quase arrastou o para longe. 

Desviou dos olhos nebulosos do Kim, encarando o chão e virando o corpo para a direção oposta da dele. Ao menos ele tinha escolhido uma cueca bonita. Era melhor o baixista estar olhando para a bunda dele, do que para o rosto queimando de vergonha. 

A calça de lavagem clara que vestiu, pertencia a Chanyeol, e a barra da calça quase cobriu os pés dele. A diferença de altura era nítida. 

Devidamente vestido com a calça e regata branca, o figurino inspirado no Freddy Mercury para o Live AID parecia satisfatório. Fingiu que não estava querendo enfiar a cabeça em um buraco e andou para o meio da sala. Jongin já não estava mais o secando, o que foi de grande alívio. O celular deveria estar mais interessante do que a bunda dele.

 _Ótimo_.

— Chanyeol, você sabe como arrumar a barra da calça? 

— Sim, e imaginei mesmo que fosse precisar — Assim que viu os pés de Kyungsoo só com os dedos de fora, precisou segurar a risada. — Se bem que desse jeito ficou fofo. A sua roupa está ótima, só falta o cinto e o bracelete que o Baekhyun vai trazer.

— E foi assim que o Chanyeol assumiu o fetiche dele em pés — Apoiando as mãos nas coxas, o Kim levantou dramaticamente. 

Jongin estava sendo Jongin. Com a surpreendente habilidade de jogar o clima lá no chão. 

— Às vezes você é bem inconveniente — respondeu a provocação enquanto pegava uma fita métrica e se preparava para levantar. — E vem cá, preciso te medir.

— Eu só trabalho com verdades por aqui.

— Kyungsoo — dessa vez, ignorou Jongin. —, dobra a barra da calça até onde eu preciso arrumar e pode se trocar outra vez. 

— Certo. 

Andou para o cantinho da sala que se trocou na primeira vez, e mudou de roupa com pressa. Desse jeito ele poderia dar o fora mais cedo e sair de perto do baixista. Talvez, quem sabe, depois de um banho gelado, ou uma lavagem cerebral, ele esqueceria dos olhares que trocou com Jongin. 

— Não vai dar… — Chanyeol disse — É melhor o Jongdae usar essa roupa.

O baterista parecia imerso em seus pensamentos enquanto estava medindo o corpo do Kim. Seria fácil dizer que ele trabalha com moda pela maneira como ele se dedicava a analisar cada detalhe das roupas e o corpo do modelo.

— Você nunca pensou em participar do Next In Fashion? — Sem perceber, pensou alto. 

Os garotos que estavam presos em seus próprios mundinhos e debatendo sobre o figurino, olharam para Kyungsoo. 

— Eu nunca assisti esse programa — Chanyeol admitiu sem graça.

— Verdade! — Jongin concordou em tom animado. — Você se daria super bem no episódio das roupas inspiradas na moda rock

— Você não tem cara de quem assiste isso — Outra vez o Do pensou alto. _Merda_.

— E eu tenho cara de que assiste o quê? — rebateu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Kyungsoo queria imensamente tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante dos lábios bonitos do baixista. 

— Ah, sei lá — respondeu já sem paciência. — Laranja Mecânica, Donnie Darko e esses filmes que ninguém entende nada mas finge que sim para parecer legal.

Tinha pegado pesado? Não. E se tivesse, seria algo mais do que merecido para Jongin. O sorriso morreu, e com ele, por rápidos segundos, Kyungsoo pôde sentir o sabor da vitória percorrendo suas veias. O sabor, por outro lado, não durou muito, pois o sorriso voltou a preencher o Kim.

— Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas já sabe tantas coisas sobre mim. Estou lisonjeado.

Nesse meio tempo, Chanyeol havia sumido da sala e ninguém se deu conta. Ambos se fuzilavam com os olhos em xingamentos mentais. A tensão palpável estava consumindo Kyungsoo. O calor que não sentiu durante todo esse tempo na casa dos Park, veio de uma vez para inebriar o ambiente. 

— Achei os suspensórios! — o baterista gritou do alto da escada, fazendo-os desviar os olhares para qualquer outro lugar. 

É sério que ficaram todo esse tempo se encarando?

— Agora, sim, vai dar certo — falou animado, descendo as escadas com rapidez. — Vai ficar ótimo em você, Jongin! Veste a calça branca e tira a camisa, vamos testar o figurino todo. 

— Com prazer.

Ele iria tirar a camisa? Não, de jeito nenhum. Kyungsoo já tinha passado por muitos altos e baixos, e se odiaria caso sentisse mais um mínimo de atração por aquele babaca. Não queria ver o Kim se despindo na frente dele. Precisava urgentemente de uma desculpa para ir embora, não importava o quão esfarrapada ela fosse. 

— Chanyeol — mostrou o celular bloqueado para ele. — A minha mãe acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que meu cachorro passou mal, e que precisamos levar ele no veterinário urgentemente. Tudo bem se eu sair mais cedo?

Escolheu uma péssima mentira para contar, já que nem cachorro ele tinha. 

— Caramba! Pode ir, com certeza! O portão está aberto, é só puxar que ele tranca sozinho por fora. 

_Deu certo._

— Obrigado — Pegou a mochila e o violão, e se caminhou rápido para as escadas. — Tchau.

— Tchau, Kyungsoo — ouviu Jongin falar, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder. 

Tinha se livrado de uma possível situação ainda mais constrangedora. Teria mais cuidado nas próximas vezes que ficasse a sós com Kim Jongin. 

[...]

— Nós seremos a primeira banda. 

— Eu vou desmaiar — Baekhyun choramingou.

— Não temos tempo pra isso — Jongin o puxou da cadeira. — Vamos! 

Pegando seus instrumentos, eles correram para sair da sala e ir para o auditório. A porta ficaria trancada durante esse tempo, então não tinha perigo simplesmente largar todos os pertences em qualquer lugar. 

No corredor, os integrantes das outras bandas estavam igualmente nervosos. Kyungsoo precisou fazer muito esforço para ignorar a pequena poça de vômito que alguém, provavelmente passando mal de ansiedade, deixara por ali. 

— Gente, eu já vou indo para o auditório — Yixing avisou, segurando uma câmera na mão. — Vou gravar vocês. Vai dar tudo certo e vocês estão lindos! Boa sorte!

Não sobrou tempo para o vocalista pedir um abraço para se acalmar, pois ele saiu correndo sem esperar resposta. 

— Ele tem razão — Jongdae disse antes de abrir a porta para todos esperarem o momento de subir no palco. — Vamos entrar e dar o nosso melhor.

Sem dizer mais nada, eles saírem do corredor e se ajeitaram atrás do palco para aguardarem a chamada. Enquanto isso, o aluno responsável por introduzir o show, acabara de subir no palco.

— Boa noite, pessoal! — Junmyeon, o aluno favorito dos professores gritou, recebendo gritos ainda mais altos do público. — É bom saber que vocês estão tão animados quanto eu. Bom, estamos aqui no nosso primeiro show beneficente da faculdade Hanyang! Obrigado a todos que compraram as entradas, e esperamos que aproveitem o show — Outro grito do público se fez presente. — São vocês que irão decidir a banda eliminada de hoje, e as que seguirão para os próximos shows. Muito bem! Com vocês, a nossa primeira banda de hoje: os Pinkmans!

O público ferveu. Eram palmas, gritos e assobios por todos os lados. A animação deles, arrepiou Kyungsoo por inteiro. Estava ansioso e inseguro, mas não podia se concentrar nisso. Olhou para os integrantes uma última vez antes de subirem no palco. Quando o fez, sorriu abertamente, procurando por Yixing e o encontrando no meio do auditório.

Parou em frente ao microfone, torcendo para não se esquecer de nenhuma letra das músicas. Olhou para Jongdae e esperou pelo sinal para começarem "Don't stop me now". Contou até três e o primeiro show oficial com os Pinkmans começou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiquei bem ansiosa enquanto escrevia, principalmente a cena da montagem dos figurinos. Acabou que eu não detalhei como cada um se vestiu, então farei uma thread no twitter com a fotinha de cada roupa que usei como inspiração! Meu twitter é @ziggytozier  
> Obrigada por ter lido até aqui, e te vejo na próxima atualização 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo não foi betado, então me perdoem pelos erros que eu devo ter cometido.  
> Eu estou amando muito escrever essa fanfic, de verdade! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo <3


End file.
